Discussion utilisateur:Hélios77
Bienvenue ! Bonjour ! Nous sommes heureux d’accueillir Wiki Towns dans la communauté Wikia ! Il y a toujours beaucoup à faire, aussi voici quelques liens et astuces utiles pour gérer votre wiki : *Vous n’êtes pas sûr(e) de savoir par où commencer ? Arrêtez-vous sur le wiki des communautés et consultez le blog « Conseils pour fondateurs/administrateurs » pour des astuces sur comment bien débuter votre wiki et le faire évoluer ! *Visitez le wiki des communautés pour établir de nouvelles relations via le tchat, connaître les nouvelles fonctionnalités et vous tenir informé(e) de l’actualité Wikia sur le blog « Actualité Wikia ». *Assurez-vous de consulter pour voir les fonctionnalités que vous pouvez activer sur votre wiki ! *Explorez nos forums sur le wiki des communautés pour voir ce que les autres administrateurs de wiki demandent. *Enfin, consultez nos pages d’aide pour répondre aux questions spécifiques que vous pourriez avoir. Tous les liens ci-dessus sont un bon moyen de commencer à naviguer sur Wikia. Si vous êtes bloqué(e) ou avez des questions auxquelles vous ne trouvez pas la réponse, veuillez nous contacter . Mais le plus important est que vous preniez du plaisir ! :) — Trella Un partenariat avec towns france t'interresse-t-il? Contacte moi sur mon mail: kevin.lamy@gmx.fr Ton wiki se dévelopera d'autant plus vite (nous disposons de quasiment 800 membres) En espérant une réponse favorable, Lamyche juillet 12, 2012 à 16:56 (UTC) Hey there, I'm a moderator for (the english) Towns Wiki and it looks like the french community needs a translated wiki. I have set up the translation plugin (which is hard to start off with but easier once you get used to it). Currently it has issues with external links though so I haven't done that much translation tagging. I'm just seeing if you are interested in this or not. I've copied what I can off the main page into the Main Page/fr. If you have any questions and stuff, add a note to my talk page http://www.townswiki.com/wiki/User_talk:Molten2metal or send me a message on the official forums http://www.townsgame.com/forums/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=1238. -Molten2metal Hello, it's Molten2metal from TownsWiki, Yes, the plugin is supposed to help you translate the wiki. Right now it's still in testing and there is a problem: external links don't work because the anti-spam Captcha blocks it. We're working on a fix for that but for now, I've been manually copying and pasting translated articles from your wiki. It looks like you've put a lot of work into it. Aside from that, the wiki right now is really outdated because the recent updates are so big, so I'm not keen on getting too much translated because the articles may change really soon. That includes your wiki as well. If you want to test it out for yourself or read on it, head to the main page on our wiki and click on Wiki Translation to see how. By the way, I can't seem to be able to email you because the english hotmail doesn't allow the é symbol... There has to be a better way to stay in contact.. Cheers. Salut ! Je découvre tout juste Towns et ce wiki tombe à pic (pas facile de s'y retrouver ^^) J'ai donc décidé d'aider à " l'améliorer " en en traduisant des pages. A bientôt ! cordialement, Brickolo (discussion) novembre 9, 2012 à 17:31 (UTC) rangement bonjour, voila mon problemes mes villageois ne range aucun items pourtants j'ai un container de chaque types (il ne range que la nouritures) pourtant leur ordre principale est de ranger voila si qu'el qu'un peut m'aider 80.185.189.127 juillet 23, 2013 à 10:04 (UTC) cordialement jatem18